Outer Senshi Life
by LunaHaruka1
Summary: A series of short stories about the outer senshi (Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna).
1. Shopping

Shopping:

Of course Haruka was annoyed. She hated shopping. She hated walking around for hours, revisiting the same shops again and again, until Michiru decided what to buy. Haruka hated the stereotype that all girls loved shopping, because she didn't. Although, some could argue that Haruka wasn't your stereotypical girl, but that was beside the point.

Michiru had been dragging her around for hours, going to different clothes stores, music stores, art stores and grocery stores. It had literally been _hours_. Three and a half hours to be precise. Haruka had counted them. Well, she had nothing better to do after all. She was so bored.

Michiru was in the _same_ clothes store, looking at the _same_ dress that she had been in looking at twice earlier.

"Come on Michiru," Haruka pleaded, "please, can you just buy it and go? You've been looking at it for ages."

Michiru still stared at the dress. "But I'm not sure if I should get this one or the one in the last store…"

Haruka sighed, "Then just buy both! See, simple solution!"

"But I only need one dress for my concert Haruka." Michiru reminded her. "I think you just want to get out of here faster."

Oh great, Michiru was on to her. She hated when that happened. When Michiru found out she was bored, she would always make sure to take longer, just to tease her. That was _extremely_ annoying.

"Look Michi, just buy one _please_." Haruka begged.

"You know Haruka; I still won't be done shopping once I've picked a dress. I still have to go to the art supply store, and the grocery store, and the"-

"Great, I'll go for you!" Haruka offered just to speed things up. She desperately wanted to go home. Her feet hurt from walking around all the shops. She wondered why Michiru's feet never got sore, even in high-heels. Maybe it was just a case of if you enjoyed shopping or not.

"You really want to help me?" Michiru asked.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Okay." Michiru said. "You can go and get some art supplies for me."

Haruka stared at her blankly. "What? How will I know what to get?"

"I go in there every week for the same stuff. The staff know me quite well, if you ask them they'll know what to get." Michiru said.

"Okay." Haruka walked across the shopping centre to find the art store.

After a few minutes of wondering around, she eventually found it. She entered the store. There only other people in the store were the cashier and a woman and her 5-year-old son.

Haruka walked up to the cashier. He was a middle-aged looking man.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to get some supplies for Michiru Kaioh. She said you would know what to get."

"Ah yes! I know Michiru. She comes here a lot. She's an amazing artist, not to mention her talent for the violin."

Haruka smiled, Michiru sure did seem perfect when others talked about her.

"You must be Michiru's boyfriend then." The man smiled.

"Uh…" Haruka wasn't sure whether to correct the fact that she was a girl. Although, she got mistaken for a boy so often, that she'd learned to get used to it.

"Well?" The man was still smiling and waiting for an answer.

"Uh…Yeah…Sure…"

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. Now, I'll just fetch those supplies for you." The man went into a storeroom behind the counter.

Haruka looked around the store. The woman was still shopping and her son was running around the store like crazy, picking up paint brushes and paint and throwing things off the shelf.

Haruka smirked to herself, and thought, _Hmm Hotaru would never do that, we taught her well._

The little boy continued to make a mess, while his mother just carried on shopping and ignored the chaos he was causing.

Haruka turned back round to face the counter when something hit her back. The boy was throwing a pencil at her.

She chose to ignore it. It happened a second time and a third, but still she ignored it. _Fourth time…Fifth time…Sixth…Seventh…Eighth…Ninth…Tenth…_

"WILL YOU STOP THAT YOU DAMN LITTLE BRAT?! DOESN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU ANY DAMN MANNERS!?"

"WAAAAA!" The boy burst out in tears.

His mother came over. She glared at Haruka, and then slapped her across the face.

Michiru saw Haruka coming towards her with the bag of art supplies and a red mark across her face.

"What happened to you?"


	2. Michiru Kaioh

Haruka Tenoh: I want to become the Wind

I ran. I kept running. I wouldn't stop. I couldn't. I had to keep running. I had to escape. Was it possible to escape such a destiny set upon me? Maybe.

If I could out run the wind. If I was the wind. I wanted to become the wind. I wanted to escape the task of having the safety of the world in my hands. I didn't want to become a soldier. To have my destiny set out for me. To fight the battle until the end. To win and survive or to lose and die. To have so many lives rest upon my shoulders. That's why I wanted to run away. That's why I wanted to become the wind. But no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't escape. I ran further and faster, but I wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't become the wind.

I slowed down. I saw, at the end of the track, she was standing there. A beautiful Sailor soldier, her hair the colour of a flowing deep ocean. Her blue eyes shone in the sun. She was there to help me. To guide me along the way. That's why I stopped running. That's why I stopped trying to escape. I wasn't alone.

Michiru Kaioh taught me I couldn't become the wind. With her at my side, I didn't need to.


	3. I want to become the wind

The Beauty of Michiru Kaioh:

Aqua- marine hair, like a flowing ocean and deep blue shining eyes. The silhouette of a perfect figure stood in a cool night. On a violin, she played her song, the song of the beautiful sailor soldier of embrace and the deep waters.

She stood in the cool night air, only playing her song. Alone…By herself…Out in the cold. She cared not about the chilling wind, although she was cold, the wind now gave her a warm feeling inside, because the wind reminded her of that one person. Michiru taught Haruka to slow down because she couldn't become the wind. But even on a cold night, the wind would always remind her of Haruka. And now Michiru's song was _their_ song.


End file.
